1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates with the field of devices usable for providing a means for latching of containers onto rollback trailers and truck bodies. Such containers often are used for refuse or collection of other materials that need to be transported from one location to another. Such units are extremely heavy and need to be secured firmly with respect to a vehicle, that is, a trailer or a truck, prior to actual transporting movement of the vehicle.
Securing or locking of such devices is normally provided by securing of the container frame rail with respect to the frame of the transport vehicle. Previously securement was provided by various strapping devices however recently safety regulations have started to require roll-off transporters to utilize more comprehensive locking devices such as mechanical hooking arrangements.
A problem exists because such containers often include cross-members which interfere with the engaging of the hook portion of the locking member with respect to the container body rail itself. The present invention provides two separate latching arms which are spaced apart from one another by a moderate distance such that if one contacts the cross-member of the container and is prevented from moving to the locking position then the other one can be positively driven by the cylinder means to the locking position. Normally cross-members on containers are spaced apart a significant distance and are fairly narrow such that if one of the latching arms is prevented from movement to the locking position then the other latching arm will be capable of movement to the full locking position. Normally one such double locking apparatus will be included on each opposite side of a container transport frame.
The position of the individual cross-members of the containers are difficult to predict relative to the frame of the vehicle because the containers can be positioned at various locations and various containers have different configurations having cross-members of different spacings, sizes and/or positioning. For this reason the locking redundancy or use of dual latching arms in the present invention assures that firm locking is achieved by each locking mechanism with at least one of the latching arms thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,553 has been granted on Feb. 24, 2004 on a “Device For Securing A Container To A Hoist” by inventors Galbreath et al. This patent describes a redundant securement device designed to solve the same problem that the present is deemed to be solve. However, that device utilizes a biasing means for operatively urging the hooks toward the activated locking position. On the other hand, the present invention is distinguishable since it utilizes a positive driven locking mechanism such as an air cylinder and does not make use of any biasing means for any purpose.
In particular, the present invention discloses a dual arm, dual hook, locking mechanism which is positively driven by a powering means such as a hydraulic cylinder. Other devices have been utilized for achieving locking of containers relative to vehicle or trailer bodies such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,854 patented May 20, 1919 to E. W. Clark on a “Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,266 patented Oct. 9, 1923 to H. W. Kirchner on an “Interchangeable Unit Carrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,632 patented Jun. 14, 1932 to D. W. Perin on a “Removable Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,651 patented Jan. 22, 1935 to F. K. Fildes on an “Attachment For Container Carriers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,314 patented Jun. 13, 1944 to R. Ario on a “Locking Device For Roll-Off Van Bodies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,106 patented Nov. 24, 1964 to D. Clejan on “Freight Transportation Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,038 patented Oct. 5, 1965 to H. E. Bader et al on a “Cargo Latch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,550 patented Nov. 1, 1966 to R. A. Warren on a “Cargo Pallet Latch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,789 patented Oct. 24, 1978 to R. J. Lent et al on a “Cargo Latch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,853 patented Dec. 2, 1980 to J. F. Niggemeier et al and assigned to ACF Industries, Incorporated on a “Plated Container Pedestal Locking Member”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,302 patented Sep. 14, 1982 to J. T. Ferguson, Jr. and assigned to Lockheed Corporation on a “Pallet Latching Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,932 patented Mar. 8, 1983 to J. Alberti and assigned to The Boeing Company on a “Powered Cargo Restraint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,648 patented Dec. 10, 1985 to E. Koch et al and assigned to Vereinigte Flugtechnische Werke GmbH on a “Latching Cargo In Aircraft”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,247 patented Apr. 21, 1992 to J. Hove et al on an “Automatic Locking System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,173 patented May 12, 1992 to W. Eilensteiin et al and assigned to Deutsche Airbus GmbH on a “Locking Mechanism For Latching A Cargo Piece To A Loading Floor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,184 patented Nov. 8, 1994 to H. L. Hull et al on a “Lock Device For Garbage Truck Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,138 patented Apr. 8, 1997 to D. S. Lockhart and assigned to Mathey/Leland International, Ltd. on a “Truck Pallet Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,946 patented Nov. 3, 1998 to G. B. McNeilus et al and assigned to McNeilus Truck And Manufacturing, Inc. on a “Detachable Truck Body And Handling Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,640 patented Sep. 28, 1999 to H. Schmieke et al and assigned to Daimler Chrysler Aerospace Airbus GmbH on an “X-Direction Locking Device For A Freight Securing System In A Freight Or Cargo Hold Of An Aircraft”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,692 patented Apr. 25, 2000 to T. M. Mason et al on a “Device For Securing A Removable Container To A Hauling Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,508 patented Nov. 13, 2001 to G. Nadon on “Roll-On Roll-Off Container Hooks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,717 patented Jul. 30, 2002 to R. S. Saggio et al and assigned to The Boeing Company on a “Cargo Restraint Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,744 patented Sep. 17, 2002 to D. R. Gilhuys et al and assigned to The Boeing Company on an “Overrideable Vertical Restraint For Cargo Handling Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,238 patented Nov. 26, 2002 to B. J. Segura and assigned to Pemco Aviation Group on a “Restraint Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,271 patented Jan. 28, 2003 to K. J. Saroka on a “Spring-Loaded Object Clamp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,021 patented Feb. 4, 2003 to D. A. Delay on a “T-Flange Engaging Load Bearing Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,042 patented Feb. 25, 2003 to R. J. Chasen on a “Compact Equipment Securing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,511 patented to T. J. deKoning on Mar. 18, 2003 and assigned to Holland Company on a “Movable Container Lock For Shipping Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,299 patented May 20, 2003 to M. Guilbault et al and assigned to Moody Industries, Inc. on a “Cargo Retaining Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,892 patented May 27, 2003 to D. R. Landoll et al and assigned to Landoll Corporation on a “Container Lockdown Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,553 patented Feb. 24, 2004 to D. E. Galbreath et al on a “Device For Securing A Container To A Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,607 patented Mar. 2, 2004 to J. Brennan, Jr. on a “Shipping Platform Lockdown”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,818 patented May 4, 2004 to P. L. Yee et al and assigned to The Boeing Company on a “Supplemental Cargo Restraint System For Oversized Cargo”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,027 patented May 11, 2004 to M. G. Stragier et al and assigned to Delaware Capital Formation, Inc. on a “Detachable Truck Body/Semi Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,643 patented Jul. 6, 2004 to D. Hsieh on a “Positioning Assembly For Positioning A Container On A Platform ”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,213 patented Aug. 10, 2004 to E. Moradians and assigned to Ancra International, LLC on a “Cargo Tie Down In A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,724 patented Jan. 11, 2005 to W. B. Trescott on a “Spade Connector For Attaching An Intermodal Container To A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,684 patented Mar. 1, 2005 to R. Antonelli et al and assigned to Raytheon Company on a “Loading System For Securing Cargo In The Bed Of A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,456 patented May 24, 2005 to T. Huber and assigned to Telair International GmbH on a “Latch Unit”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,457 patented May 24, 2005 to W. R. Halliar and assigned to TTX Company on a “Clamping System And Method For Securing Freight”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,481 patented Aug. 9, 2005 to T. Huber and assigned to Telair International GmbH on a “Mounting Apparatus For A Transportation System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,412 patented Jan. 31, 2006 to M. Dorrian and assigned to Honda Canada, Inc. on a “Transport Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,898 patented Oct. 3, 2006 to J. B. Brewster and assigned to Holland L. P. on a “Latch Device For Securing A Cargo Containers Together And/Or To Vehicle Decks”.